The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up en español La Perra Esta De Vuelta/Vestirte es una combinación de canciones de Elton John/Madonna ''respectivamente. Será interpretada en el episodio Feud como un dueto por Ryder y Unique. Contexto Ryder se confunde con el género de Unique, lo llama hombre. Y al comentarselo a su cyber-novia, ésta la recomienda hacer un dueto, aprovechando la semana de feudos. Artie les da la idea de interpretar a Elton John y Madonna debido a su feudo de una decada. Letra '''New Directions:' Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo Ryder (con New Directions): I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fevers gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back) Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique con New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: All over your body) Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Unique: All over your body! Ryder: Eat meat on friday that's alright I even like steak on a saturday night I can bitch the best at your social dos I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique con New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch!) All over your body Unique: Ooh! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Unique con New Directions: I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) Unique: All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch) New Directions: All over, all over Unique (New Directions): From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes Ryder (Unique): I entertain by picking brains (My love!) I sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Unique: Oooh, yeah! Unique y Ryder (New Directions): Oh, I'll dress you up! (Gonna dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!) Unique: All over, (Ryder: Ooh) all over New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love (Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Ryder: Oh!) Bitch is back! Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) All over your body! Ryder (New Directions): Bitch, bitch! (Unique: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!) The bitch is back! Unique con New Directions: From your head down to your toes! New Directions (Unique y Ryder): Gonna dress you up in my love! (Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch! Unique y Ryder: Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love! (Unique y Ryder: In my love!) Bitch, all over your body (Unique: In my love!) Bitch, bitch Unique: Gonna Unique y Ryder: Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back! Unique: Oh! (Ryder: Yeah!) Curiosidades *Esta es el segundo dueto entre 2 miembros de The Glee Project, siendo el primero Do you Hear What I Hear?, cantada por Alex y Lindsay (Unique y Harmony respectivamente) *Esta es la segunda vez que Unique canta un mash-up que contenga una canción de Madonna, el primero fué Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *Cuando Unique esta repartiendo tiaras de la canasta le da a todas las Chicas y a Artie ya que Britanny no estaba presente en ese capítulo, dando le la tiara que era para ella a Artie. *Segunda canción que Unique canta en el salón de coros. *Es la primera vez que Unique canta un dúo que no sea con Marley. *Es la primera vez que Ryder canta un dúo con una chica; Unique. *Es la primera vez que Unique canta un dúo con un chico; Ryder. Portada de la Cancion thumb|left|400px Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|The Bitch Is Back Dress You Up - Glee HD Full Studiothumb|right|300px|Madonna - Dress You Up thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones de Elton John Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Duetos de Ryder Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud Categoría:Duetos de Unique Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique